That Pair of Eyes
by Kanekiix
Summary: AU. Seem like everywhere she goes, that pair of eyes always staring back at her. I suck at summary. Read to find out. SessXOlder!Rin. Rating may change as the story progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N** : English is not my first language so there might be misspelling.

 **Disclaimer** : I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

It was one of the best moment Rin loves so much just to enjoy the waves of water and relax in a relaxing, quiet hot spring. She was on a 3 days trip with her friends who has been begging her that she 'needs time out' to enjoy herself since she's 'always busy' with her work.

She was relaxing, leaning her back to the rock, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of having nothing to worry about at the moment. Glad that she was the only one left, and having no one to disturb her moment of freedom. She should really thanked Kagome for the trip and for worrying about her. It was not 10 minutes later that she decided to get out because the heat from the bath is affecting her.

After dressing herself in a nice, comfortable yukata, she got out of their room and search for her friends. Upon entering the entertainment room, she founds a crowds of people cheering and shouting, circling a table, which she noticed Kagome is playing pinball with a guy who seem to be in the leading way. Quickly making her ways to her friends, she spotted Songo cheering for Kagome but then lost interest and slapped away a coming hand that was coming closer to her butt. _'What a pervert.'_ Rin thought to herself, making note to ask Songo later.

Songo, feeling someone poked at her shoulder, turns around and saw Rin there. "Hey. Glad you could come join us." She said, "Kagome has gone super happy that no one has used this table yet and was planning on playing until they appear." She jerked her head to the man who was playing with Kagome. Rin could see that the man was good at this kind of sport. He handle himself well, not like Kagome. Well, knowing how bad Kagome is, she was not surprised.

"How was the score so far?" Rin asked, focusing on the table where the pairs were going like crazy until her eyes fell upon a pair of deep amber eyes that was completely focusing on her. She froze on her spot, staring back at that pair of eyes. He was leaning against the wall, far from the right side of her, wearing a simple yukata, yet he wear it so elegant. _'Why is he staring at me so intensely?'_ She couldn't bring herself to look away. Not until someone keeps on calling her name and the tugging at her arm did she blinked and broke the contact with the stranger to look at her friend who has a worry look on her face. "What is it Songo?" Songo was about to speak when the sound of clapping hands and cheering beat her to it.

"What are you staring at that you are completely ignore me? Did you even hear what I just say? Well, seem like Kagome loses." She said, smiling at Kagome when she appear at their side looking disappointed. "Oh, Kagome, you did great! Beating him! One point, that is!"

"Dammit! Now we don't have a table to enjoy ourselves. What's with that guy, coming suddenly and claim the table as his." Kagome keeps on blurting with her face red with madness. "All the tables are claimed and the only way to have it back is by beating them." Kagome then suddenly turn quiet and seem to be thinking of ideas of how to get back at the jerk, who she heard his name is Inuyasha from what his friends called him. Until her eyes fell on Rin.

"What? Don't give me that look, Kagome." Rin says, getting uneasy when Kagome has that determines look on her eyes.

"Rin, I know how good you are with pinball so help me get our table back." She plead, giving Rin the puppy eyes which Rin finds annoying right now.

"No." Is all she said. She did not want to be in the center of a completely stranger and his friends. Not to mention, she was not that good.

"Please, Rin! Just this once. I promise I will do everything you want."

Rin, looking at Kagome for a moment and then sigh in defeat. "Just this once, Kagome. And you better remember your promise."

"Okay, you got it. Now go beat that jerk out." With a little push to Rin's back, she ushered her friend to the prey.

"Ah, not giving up are we?" Said the guy who Rin learned his name is Inuyasha. "That's fine. Let's make this more interesting shall we? Oi, Sesshoumaru!"

"No way. Not Sesshoumaru. I feel bad for her." Said a voice.

"What are you saying Koga? This is getting interesting. I want to see Sesshoumaru play. Not a lot of chances you get to see someone as good as him play." Said another voice, "beside, she's a beauty."

As they look at Sesshoumaru, they're can see the death glare he is giving to Inuyasha as he push himself off the wall and begin to walk over there.

"No need to shout, Inuyasha. I can hear you perfectly fine."

Rin looked shock as Sesshoumaru came over to stand beside Inuyasha and looked at her with an intense stare that it's making a blush coming to her face. He looks even more handsome in front of her but then she shake it off remembering why she was there.

"Keh..Whatever." Inuyasha then turns to Rin and give her a smirk. "How about you and Sesshoumaru play this match? If you win against him," Inuyasha said gesturing his hand to Sesshoumaru, "then we'll give this table to you and your friends over there," he now looking at Kagome direction.

"Fine. It's not like I have a choice anyway." Rin sighed.

 **彡彡** ThatPairOfEyes **彡彡**

"Is it over yet?" Kagome yawned for the hundreds times.

She did not remember just how many times she had falling asleep just to wake up again. Appealingly there's not much people inside the entertainment room now that she looked over it. The only one left are her and her friends, and Inuyasha and his friends.

"Not yet. Look at how fast they move." Sango replied. "I never knew Rin can still go on at this rate. It's been like what? Four hours since they started and neither of them had given up yet."

"I knew that Rin's good at any kind of sport but I never thought she's this good. And on top of that, seem like she had found her match." Kagome smirked.

"Seem like it." Sango agreed. "Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep. It's 3:25 A.M now. I need my beauty sleep."

"Well-"

"Ah, dammit!" A female voice yelled cutting Kagome off. "It was so close."

As Kagome looked at the pairs, she could see Rin is panting hard. However, as she looked to the man along side Rin, she could see that he appeared as if nothing affects him in the slightest. His face is as emotionless as ever and his breathing is normal.

Rin looked up at the man whom just beats her in a game and smile, giving one of her hands for a handshake.

"You're Sesshoumaru, right? You're the first to beat me."

However, Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru just stood still with his emotionless face not bothering to take the hand extended to him.

"You're not a talker, huh. Well at least you're better than that g-"

"You talk too much, woman."

Rin, shocked as she was cut off and because someone she just met was saying that she 'talk too much' what a jerk.

"How rude. Don't you know how to treat people with kindness. And beside my name is not 'woman'." She brought up her fingers as to quote it, "It's Rin. Masamune Rin. Got it you jer- Hey where are you going?! Don't just ignored people who's still talking to you!" She shouted at him.

"Be quiet unless you want to disturb people's sleep." Sesshoumaru said without pausing his pace as he reached the door and slide open it. "It's late. I'm going to sleep." With that, he step out of the room leaving a very shocked group of people inside."

Rin could not believed that someone could be so rude as him.

 _'He's handsome but a completely jerk.'_ Rin thought to herself. _'Well, at least I won't be seeing him after this. Let's hope I will never see him again.'_ As that, Rin steps out of the room completely forgotten her friends.

"What just happened?" A confused Kagome voice out. She had never seen this side of Rin before. Sure she had seen when Rin's mad when people did not do as told but this side? Not once.

"I have never seen Sesshoumaru talk this much to a girl before." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm getting out of here." Koga said.

"Let's all leave. I believe the ladies are quite tire." Miroku smiled to Sango as he made his way out. With that, they each went out of the room one by one.

 **彡彡** ThatPairOfEyes **彡彡**

"I know I know. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Yes, you don't have to worry I can take care of it. You're worrying too much. Okay I'll call you back. Bye." The owner ended the call.

 _'Taishou Corporations, huh. Why did father decided to merge with them?'_ Rin thought. And she has to represent her father because he just sprained his ankle. _'What a great day it is to sprained your ankle.'_

Taishou Corporations and Masamune Corporations are the two most powerful and richest families in Japan. While Taishou Corp. tends more to the public, Masamune Corp. is a rather private group. Not once has the paparazzi had caught any face of the Masamune family outside of business. Many of the Japanese people has try to get their hands of a picture from the Masamune family from the internet but that didn't seem to help. There's a rumored that the heiress of Masamune is a beauty. However, that just a rumor because people has never seen the face of that goddess.

"Miss Masamune, we're here." Her driver said.

"Thank you, Nomura."

Stepping out of the car, Rin turns to see the huge skyscraper of Taishou Corp.

 _'Let's get this done with.'_

With a deep breath she steps toward the glass doors of Taishou Corp. Just as she begins to open it, the door opened which caused her to lost her balance and fall into a wall, or rather a chest.

"Watch where you're going, woman." Came a manly husky voice that sent shivers down her spine.

 _'That voice!'_ She quickly turned her head to meet the owner and she found herself staring at a pairs of golden amber eyes.

Snapping out of her dazed she push him back to get a good distance of space between them and crossed her hands between her chest with a glared.

"Wha-what are you doing here you jerk. And you're the one who should watch where you're going." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, what are you doing here anyway? You haven't answer my question. Don't tell me you're a stalker?!" Rin exclaimed pointed a finger at him.

"Tsk. Who would want to stalk a woman like you." Sesshoumaru answered with annoying.

"'A woman like me'? You! Who do you think you are?!" Rin glared at him, well more like trying to because she only reached his chin.

"I do not has to answer to the like of you." He calmly answered her.

Rin was about to explode when a security guard came trying to calm the pairs.

With exasperated sigh because someone just ruined her day, she walked over to the reception.

"I'm a representative from Masamune Corp. and has an appointment here." She told the receptionist and was quickly get escorted to the room where the meeting will be.

"Please wait here, ma'am." An escort which Rin learned his name is Shippo, disappeared into a room. Rin guess was this was where the meeting is gonna be.

Moment later, Shippo came out of the room and with a bowed, open the door for Rin to step inside.

As she entered and bowed introducing herself, she looked up and meet two pairs of amber eyes staring at her.

Rin was shocked. "What is he doing here?!" Rin pointed at Sesshoumaru.

"You guy know each other?" Came an older voice.

"No." Came Sesshoumaru replied.

Rin just glared even more at Sesshoumaru. While Sesshoumaru looked at her without showing any expression on his face.

The elderly man seeing the tension between the two decided to break this moment and introduced himself.

"Well, as you can see Miss Rin, I'm Touga Taishou, the owner of Taishou Corp. and this here," he gestured to Sesshoumaru, "is my oldest son, Sesshoumaru."

Rin paled at that.

"S-s-son. He's your son?!"

"Yes, is something wrong with that?" Taishou asked with confusing.

"N-no. Nothing's wrong, sir." Rin answered.

"Okay. Please take a sit, Miss." Taishou gesture to a chair and Rin quickly took the seat, "let's go over the merger of what Mr. Masamune decided from the last time we talked."

Rin opened her notes into the projector and they all go over what it was. At the end, it was something writing on a bold words letter **'Arranged Marriage between Sesshoumaru Taishou and Rin Masamune** ' and that got Rin pales.

"Arranged Marriage?!" Rin and Sesshoumaru both yelled out.

"So he agreed on that too, huh." Taishou voiced out loud.

"I can't accept this." Rin voiced out just as Sesshoumaru was about to.

"Huh? Why can't you. Aren't you just a representative of Mr. Masamune?" Taishou question.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Good meeting you Mr. Taishou." Rin hurrying stand up to collect all the notes and with a bowed, she's out the door.

"Well, that is weird." Taishou voiced out

"Hn."

"What are your thought?" Taishou asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not going to marry that loud mouthing woman." With that, Sesshoumaru stood up and exist the meeting room.

"'Loud mouthing woman?'" Taishou said to himself. "Does he already seen her? What's with young people these day." Taishou signed.

As he stood up and walked to the door, he saw a pieces of paper on the ground from where Mr. Masamune Representative was just sitting moments ago. Picking it up, he noticed that it was a business card and what's written on there shocked him.

Title with bold letter **'MASAMUNE CORPORATIONS'** and under it was the contact information which has a name _**'Masamune Rin'**_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

 **Disclaimer** : I DO NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin Masamune sighed as she finally left Taishou Corp. many hours later and began the long walk home. She wondered what have gotten into them for agreeing on an arranged marriage. Frowning, Rin thought back on her life and wondered what God she had offended to get such bad luck.

Rin stopped as she faced the large gateway to her home and sighed again, not really wanting to go inside. Maybe she could try convincing her parents into agreeing for canceling the arranged marriage. Who in their right mind would still go for an arranged marriage thing in this time?

Appealingly, that is her parents.

Heaving a great sigh, Rin straightened her clothes and pushed open the gate and stepped inside.

"Come here you kid!" Came a voice while there are loud footsteps going around like someone was running.

"Try to catch me, you old man!" Replied a second voice. This time it seems like a kid.

"How many time do I have to tell you not t-"

However, before he could finish; the door separated the living room and kitchen was suddenly opened.

"Well? Didn't you say you have a sprained ankle?" Rin interrupted the duos with an angry look across her face and had her arms crossed around her chest. "It clearly look nothing like a sprained ankle just now. Care to explain, father?"

"Well..." Rin could sense the nervousness coming along with it the way he scratched one of his hand on the back of his head not looking at her. "I could explain wh-"

"Because Uncle lost to me." The kid replied, interrupted the said father, again.

"Why you! Al-"

"And what did you guys do that father lost to you that he had to lied, Shippo?"

"Mushroom." Shippo replied, "He lost so he has to play with me." He ended looking smugly with his hands on his hip.

Rin turned to face her father with a disapproving look.

"Really, father?" Rin asked with a shake of her head. "And I thought you're older than that."

Rin could not believed her father. Sometimes he was just so childish that Rin could not believe he was CEO of one of Japan's wealthiest businessmen.

Well, he had her and her brother to work for him whenever he's busy going to the other branches outside of Japan. Speaking of her brother, she wonder how he's doing. He had gone to their other branch in China to take care of the business over there for 6 months now.

"Hahaha. Sorry, honey." Replied Rin's father, bringing her back to reality. "Hope everything goes well on your meeting?"

"About that. We need to talk. Alone." Rin ended, seeing that her father was going to asked Shippo to come alone.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the study room." With that, Rin disappeared, leaving the duos alone.

"Alright, kid. You go and bother your aunt. Seem like I have a meeting to do." Shippo nodded and vanished in an instant.

"That was fast." Shaking his head, he ready himself and headed to the study room.

"What is this about arranged marriage?" Rin asked her father, showing him the last statement he had stated on for the meeting.

"Well, I thought that it's time I start on doing what was said between your grandfather and the Taishou family long ago."

"And what does grandfather has to do with all this?"

"Hmm..well, how should I put this." Rin's father gave a thoughtful look, resting his chin on his folded fingers. "Your grandfather, Saechirou, and the Taishou's grandfather, Inoue, both agree that the oldest child from the Taishou side will have to marry the oldest from the Masamune side. Which, if Taishou side first born is a boy than he will wed the first born daughter on the Masamune side."

"I did not agree to any of this. This was all in the past between grandfather and then. I want my own choice on who I should be marry to." Said Rin.

"I know, honey. But you can't deny me that you don't want to marry Sesshoumaru Taishou." Rin's father said. "Look how handsome he is. All those women out there are screaming for him."

"I am not those women, father." Rin countered back.

"Yet you can't deny that he's still handsome."

"What does that got to do with this situation?"

"Nothing." He replied with a smile on his face. "I think you're just tired from today work. Why don't you rest?" He concluded, standing up and ushered her to the door.

"I am not done talking with you father! I am not agreeing into these arranged marriage thing!" Rin shouted to him.

"I know, honey. I heard you the first time. Why don't you go take a shower and come down for dinner?" With that, he closed the door.

Rin just stand there. Opening her mouth in shocked not knowing what to do.

After the initial shock of the statement had worn off, anger raced through her at the thought of them making such a decision for her, and she was ushered out the room before she could protest.

As she sat contemplating the idea later, she realised that there was no use arguing as she would end up being marrying to the man regardless of how much she protested.

Rin sighed. She don't want to think about any of this. Marrying Sesshoumaru Taishou? She just could not do this. The man was like he got a stick up his ass that whenever they meet, he'd got her fire up.

Rin sighed again. A shower was what she needs at the moment. Maybe she'd come up with a plan later.

 **彡彡** **ThatPairOfEyes** **彡彡** **  
**  
Several hours later, Sesshoumaru sat in his living room staring up at the ceiling as he ran through the meeting with his father.

Although he could understand that his father needed to keep the family's promise intact, it still did not excuse him for going for an arranged marriage. All that promises were in the past between the grandfathers. It was not their choice to make. It was he, Sesshoumaru, who had to make the decision of who he would spend his life with.

While he knew that he should have address that a lot earlier, he had wanted to prove himself worthy of inheriting the company. Now, he was paying for his carelessness. However, marrying to Rin Masamune? He just couldn't think what life was going to be like for them knowing that the girl did not approve it, too.

He finds that side of her interesting. Was it the way she speak or her expressions that interest him when she's all happy or when she's angry that her lips will be in a pout?

He did not know why but he did enjoyed pushing her button. Just seeing those expressions on her face made his day better.

She was not like those gold digger out there that was only screaming for his look and money.

In fact, she hated him. And that's what made her special about it.

 **彡彡** **ThatPairOfEyes** **彡彡** **  
**  
Rin glanced around the bar her friend, Kagome, had forced her to go to. She normally didn't go to bars because she hated the smell of alcohol on people's breath, but Kagome was too chicken to go by herself to meet her latest date…Inuyasha. After their hot spring trip, they both have gotten each other contacts and voila here they are.

"Come on. We don't want to keep him waiting." She then grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her towards the table.

Rin looked in the direction she was being pull to. Sitting at a table away from the rest of the people in the bar, was Inuyasha with long white hair and golden eyes.

 _'Hmm..White hair and golden eyes. Seem familiar. Why did I always end up meeting those pair of eyes? Just how many pair of golden eyes is there?'  
_  
Inuyasha looked up and saw them. He motioned them over.

Rin glanced at Kagome. "Why are there three other plates?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, I kind of set up a date for you so you wouldn't feel lonely for coming with me. Inuyasha said that his older half-brother would be your date for tonight."

Rin glared at Kagome. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise. Beside you say so yourself that you want a night out. It'll be fine."

Inuyasha, stood up when they got to the table.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, taking her hand and kissing it. Then he pulled out her chair. She sat down and he pushed her and her chair back in.

"We meet again. You must be Rin." He replied looking at Rin. "My half-brother is running a bit slow, but he should be here soon." Inuyasha did the same thing for Rin and then went back to his seat.

"You have a brother?" Rin asked.

"Uh, yeah." Came the replied of Inuyasha.

Rin picked up her menu and made sure it hid her face. She didn't want Kagome to see her discomfort. She wants a night out but she did not ask for a date.

She stared at the menu, paying no attention to her surroundings, when a lone finger came into her vision. It was pointing at one of the items.

"I'd order that." A male voice said.

 _'This voice again! Hmm... I must be hearing thing. There's no way in hell he'll be in this kind of place.'_

Shaking her head, she glanced up and saw the very man she don't want to see. Why did she has such bad luck?

He gave her a little smirk then sat down onto the empty chair, which was beside her.

"It's about time you got here, Sesshoumaru. I was worried you wouldn't show up." Inuyasha said.

"You worry too much. I wanted to see this woman that has caught your eye." Sesshoumaru said, glancing over at Kagome. "However, I didn't suspect that a more beautiful woman than your date would be mine. Now I'm glad that I decided to come."

Rin blushed a deep scarlet as that last statement.

 _'What kind of game is he playing?'_ She thought.

Just as she was about to give her peace of mind, a waiter came over.

"What drinks can I get you this evening?" The waiter asked.

"I'd like Lemonade." Kagome said.

"A Cola for me, please." Inuyasha ordered.

"I'll have water." Came both replied from Sesshoumaru and Rin.

They both looked at each other and glared.

"Wow. You're both in sync." Said Inuyasha, a little shocked.

The waiter just smile at the pairs. "All right. Have you decided what you want to eat?"

They all shook their head, well, except Sesshoumaru.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." The waiter said and walked off.

Rin went back to looking at her menu. She read the food item that Sesshoumaru had pointed out early. It was chicken wings, her favorite.

She glanced up at Sesshoumaru.

He was staring at her.

She blushed and looked away, trying to ease her blushing face. However, because she looked away she did not see the little smirk that appeared on his face.

Throughout the entire time Rin kept her eyes away from Sesshoumaru as much as she could, but she couldn't help peeking every once in awhile at him. He was so handsome but she wouldn't admit that out loud. Every time she glanced at him and would quickly look away trying to hide her blush, a smile would came onto his lips.

 _'Ah, what am I doing?'_ Rin thought.

He was Sesshoumaru Taishou.

The man she's going to marry. The very man who got on her nerves and called her a loud woman. She shouldn't be like a schoolgirl trying to peek at her crush every minutes.

She was Rin Masamune.

She will not let him satisfied in knowing that she had a thing for him. Rin shake her head of this thought.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine." Rin replied, giving her a small smile in return as not to worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Said Rin. "I just need to get home."

Kagome looked at Rin. "Sorry, I know I'm your ride and all. But I'm going over to Inuyasha's house. You can come if you want."

"No thanks, I'll find a way home."

"I'll get her there." Sesshoumaru said, capturing everyone's attention.

"Uh…okay. Is that okay with you, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. You go and have a fun time with Inuyasha. I'll be fine with Sesshoumaru."

"Okay. Good night, Rin." Kagome gave Rin a hug.

"Good night, Kagome." Rin hugged her in return.

As the pairs made their way out to each other cars, Rin kept on walking faster not wanting to stand near Sesshoumaru any longer.

"Slow down, woman." Came Sesshoumaru cold, emotionless voice. "Do you even know which car is mine?"

As his question hit her, she stopped dead in her track looking at those many cars beside her.

"Well, then why don't you lead?" Came her replied.

Sesshoumaru just raised a single eyebrows at her comment.

"And beside, I told you that my name is not 'woman' it's Ri- Hey, are you even listening to me?!" Rin yelled out to him.

"You're the loudest woman I've ever meet." Sesshoumaru stopped at a silver Porsche. He then unlocked the doors and opened Rin's door for her. She blushed slightly and stepped in. Sesshoumaru shut the door once she was in and went over to his side and got in.

 **彡彡** **ThatPairOfEyes** **彡彡**

"Where do you lived?" Sesshoumaru asked once he got the car started and going to the freeway.

"Just drop me at Masamune residence." Rin answered. She did not want to give anyone other than her friends _her_ house address.

Especially if that person is Sesshoumaru Taishou.

The rest of the ride was silent. No one's talking. After a few stops and turns they finally reached Masamune residence.

Sesshoumaru parked the car and got out to open the door for Rin.

"Thanks for the ride." Rin said curtly once she got out of the car. Then she faced him. "I really appreciate that you gave me a ride home."

"Rin."

Came a voice cutting Sesshoumaru off just as he was about to gave a reply.

They both looked up to where the voice came from. From there, stood a man, with jerk black hair and red eyes.

"Naraku." Was all Rin said as she ran to him and into his waiting arms.


End file.
